


Rebirth

by copperqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Cheating, Divorced Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Smut, Widowed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperqueen/pseuds/copperqueen
Summary: Hermione stands at the cold, marble counter, filling out the words, "Irreconcilable Differences," on a scroll of parchment. The cold of the slab of stone seeps through the paper as she hurriedly fills in the blank spaces on the form. The date of the marriage, the names of their children and their dates of birth, and finally, the reason for termination of their union.She and Ron both scribble their names hastily across the lines at the bottom before Hermione rolls up the scroll and hands it to the impatient wizard behind the counter. His voice is frigid and unfeeling, matching the rest of the environment inside of the Ministry for Family Affairs. "Court will adjourn next Monday to decide the legal details of your separation.  Expect an owl with the details and more paperwork by tomorrow morning," he drawls. Just like that, it's the beginning of the end.Draco is widowed, and still holding a flame for the romance that he and Hermione had years before. Will it be enough to bring them back together? Is it enough to start the rebirth of their past relationship or will the years, families, and doubts that now stand between them be enough to keep them apart permanently?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reformated and combined what was previously Chapters One and Two into a new, longer version of Chapter One! Chapter Two Reformat will come out on February 28. Stay tuned while I fix up the new Chapter Two!

**Hermione - Present Day (October 6th, 2008)**

Hermione stands at the cold, marble counter, filling out the words, "Irreconcilable Differences," on a scroll of parchment. The cold of the slab of stone seeps through the paper as she hurriedly fills in the blank spaces on the form. The date of the marriage, the names of their children and their dates of birth, and finally, the reason for termination of their union. 

She and Ron both scribble their names hastily across the lines at the bottom before Hermione rolls up the scroll and hands it to the impatient wizard behind the counter. His voice is frigid and unfeeling, matching the rest of the environment inside of the Ministry for Family Affairs. "Court will adjourn next Monday to decide the legal details of your separation. Expect an owl with the details and more paperwork by tomorrow morning," he drawls. Just like that, it's the beginning of the end. 

It had been easier at first, loving Ron. Never easy, per say, but easier. They had been through so much together, trusted each other so implicitly. Hermione had considered him to be one of her best friends, someone that she thought could never really hurt her. He hadn't on purpose, she supposed. He never cheated on her, wasn't habitually unkind. He was a great father, and tried to be a good husband. Somewhere along the line he just stopped seeing her. 

Hermione liked to think that Ron had seen her, had loved her at first. She liked to think that he had known her and wanted her for who she was, but she knew that wasn't the truth. As far back as she could remember, Ron had seen her faults with a glare brighter than anything else about her. He loved her, but only in spite of who she was, not because of who she was. Maybe this would have been fine, maybe she would never have known the difference, if it hadn't been for that summer with Draco. 

Hermione shrugs off the thought of Draco with a shudder and pulls her cloak tighter around her, bracing herself to step into the cold London rain that was waiting to greet them outside of the large quartz corridors of the Ministry for Family Affairs. Ron holds the door open for her and she brushes by him, into the torrents of rain. Somehow the rain pelting her body feels warm compared to the brush of his touch. They walk to the apparition point in silence, knowing that there was nothing left to say to one another that hadn't already been said. With a swirl of color, they apparate into the back garden of the home they've shared for the last five years. 

"I hope the children have been good for Molly." Hermione mutters, almost to herself.

"Mum can handle herself, it won't be anything that the twins and I didn't throw at her back in the day." Ron jokes. The hints of a smile flicker on Hermione's lips. She pushes open the back door, greeted by the squeals of their four young children running to hug them, Molly rushing after them. Ron goes straight into the sitting room, the children trailing after him, bustling with excitement that it's midday and he isn't at work. 

Molly rushes over to Hermione and envelopes her into a warm hug that seems to encompass Hermione's whole being. She lets out a quiet sob as Molly strokes her hair. "Hush, now, darling. I know it hurts. Let it out." Molly soothes her in a way that only a mother can, in a way that Hermione hasn't been able to seek from her own mother since she had to obliviate her parents memories during the Second Wizarding War. 

Molly was more than willing to step in as Hermione's mother figure after her parents relocated to Australia. She loved her daughter-in-laws as fiercely as she loved her natural born children, fighting for their happiness as she would her sons and daughter. "You know we had all hoped Ron would come around," she whispers to Hermione, "Our hearts are breaking for you both, and for the children as well. We'll always love you as one of our own, darling." She pulls away to dab Hermione's tears with a tissue. Ron's family was definitely what she would miss the most about their relationship. 

One by one the children filter back in to the kitchen, petitioning Hermione for various requests; hugs, snacks, permission to go outside to play. Ron follows close behind. Hermione gives each child a hug and a kiss and then affectionately shoes them out to the garden to play. Molly follows them out after a final kiss on Hermione's forehead and then apparates home to the Burrow from the back garden. Hermione and Ron are left alone again in the now still and silent house. 

"Hermione?" Ron starts. She catches his gaze. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say that hasn't been said before. I wanted this to work. I know we both did."

She nods her head. "Sleeping at Harry and Ginny's again tonight?" She asks. 

"Yeah, I don't get the keys to the flat until next month. I'll leave after the kids are in bed. I'll be back in the morning to help ready them for school."

She smiles at him appreciatively. "You're a great father, Ron. I appreciate that about you."

He smiles, genuinely, and starts for the door. "I'm going to go spend some time with them while you get dinner started, call us when it's ready?"

She nods at the back of his head as he hurries out the back door. 

Late that night Hermione climbs under the covers, alone, and curls up for bed, letting out a long, deep sigh. She huffs as she remembers her sleeping potion in the drawer, pulling it out and taking a sip before snuggling back under the covers. 10 years. 10 years and she still can't go a night without the nightmares that haunt her sleep. The potion doesn't stop them from happening, or stop her from tossing restlessly in her sleep, but at least it's enough to stop her from waking the children with her screams. She sighs again as she remembers who suggested the sleeping potion to her; Pansy Parkinson, now Malfoy, had suggested it to her when both of their first born children were very small. 

While out to coffee with Pansy, Hermione had spoken honestly about her troubles keeping the baby asleep when she had screaming night terrors. Pansy had offered her a sleeping potion that had been moderately successful with her husband, Draco. Hermione, desperate for anything to work, had graciously accepted. It had worked well enough for her all these years.

She lays in her bed now, wondering if Draco was still taking the potion as well, if he still has nightmares that haunt his dreams. She huffs and pushes the thoughts of Draco out of her mind for the second time today, pulling the blankets around her chin as she drifts off to sleep. As hard as she tries, his voice seems to swirl his way into the beginning of her dreams. 

**Draco - Present Day (October 6th-7th, 2008)**

Draco stirs at the sounds of muffled sobs coming from down the hall. He sits up quickly and rubs his temples for a brief moment before hurrying down the hall. He stops outside of the girl's room first and listens; silence. Perseus. He crosses the hall and cracks the door, the sniffling getting louder as he nears Perseus' bed. "You miss her." Draco lulls. Perseus nods his head into his pillow. Draco lifts his son into his lap and presses his head against his chest, stroking his hair tenderly. "I miss her too. She loved us all very much, we were so lucky to have had her." Perseus' chokes back a sob and nuzzles his head into his father's embrace. "It's okay, Perc. Let it all out. My daddy taught me that nobody should ever see a man cry, but he was wrong. You show me that you're strong by letting yourself feel this pain so that you can start to heal from it, just like I've had to learn to do. Let it all out." Perceus wails. 

The pitter patter of little feet starts across the hall. Perseus' last, loud sobs must have woken the girls. Cassiopeia and Carina come bounding in, huddling around Perseus, stroking his back and giving him kisses, comforting him in that gentle way that only little girls can do. "Look at my girls, such sweet sisters." Draco wraps his arms around his little clan of silver-haired, grey-eyed Malfoys. They stay like this until Perseus' sobs slow to a soft sniffling. "I'll be right back, Perc." Draco picks up his daughters and brings them back to their beds. Tucking them each securely under their covers. "Goodnight ladies. I love you both very much." He turns out the overhead light and heads back to Perceus' room. "Perc?" He's already sound asleep, peacefully sprawled across his bed. Draco tucks the blankets up around his son's shoulders and silently slips from the room, back to his own quiet chambers. 

Draco's room is at the end of the hall. Once so full of life when he had shared it with Pansy, his chambers are now silent and still, a shadow of what they had been. It has been around a year and a half since Pansy's death in April of 2007. It was a rare form of genetic mutation that had gone undiagnosed. Once the symptoms started showing up, it was too late to treat. Apparently every time that she had used magic, her body had mutated just a little bit more, and due to that adverse reaction to magic, the healers at Saint Mungo's could do nothing to help. The mutations continued to cascade after her diagnosis in March, taking over her body like a cancer. She was dead within a month. 

Draco sniffles, realizing that tears have escaped his eyes and are falling quickly down his cheeks. Pansy had been his best friend since they were practically in diapers. Their mothers had been the closest of friends, so they had grown up playing together, grown up trusting one another. They had gone to Hogwarts together, and things had changed between them; some for the worse, some for the better. She had been all of his firsts. His first kiss, his first love, his first heartbreak. They had given each other everything, from their hearts to their virginities. Shared a home, shared a life, shared children. Now Pansy was gone, and Draco was alone. Again. 

Draco had lost her once before, when he was in service to the Dark Lord. He couldn't bear to let Pansy see him like that, weak and groveling and coming apart at the seams. After he was arrested he hadn't heard from her again until a year after the war ended, after he was cleared of all charges and released under the supervision of the Wizengamot. Under the voucher of Harry Potter.

Draco knew that he wanted a quiet life after that, knew that he was ready to settle down and start a family. He wanted to start making things right. He met with Pansy right away; right after that summer fling with Hermione, that is. The most confusing month of his life, he thought, which was really saying something considering all that he'd been through over his lifetime. Draco massages his temples deeply, trying to push the thoughts of Hermione from his mind, rather unsuccessfully.

Draco thinks about what Perseus had told him at dinner that night. Apparently the eldest daughter of Hermione Granger had told her class, the class that she and Perseus shared at primary school, that her daddy was sleeping at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's now, until he got his own flat next month. He thinks about the gossip at work this morning, the whispers that Hermione wasn't there today because she and Ron had taken the morning to go to the Ministry for Family Affairs. He had shaken his head in disbelief at the mention of it all day. It couldn't be true, could it? 

Draco's questions were somewhat answered the next morning, as he read his copy of The Daily Prophet over his hot cereal and black coffee. He took a long sip of coffee just as the headline of a story on the third page catches him off guard, in spite of his suspicions, "PARADISE ON THE ROCKS: GRANGER AND WEASLEY FILE FOR DIVORCE." Draco chokes on his tea, sputtering it all over the newspaper. "One tube for breathing, one tube for swallowing!" Cassiopeia shouts, repeating the quip she often heard her mother say. Perseus and Carina laugh out loud and Draco couldn't help but chuckle along with them. 

"Daddy made a mess, daddy made a mess!" Carina chants in a sing-song voice, to the delight of her two older siblings. Draco smiles and sits back, the beautiful chaos of his family surrounding him. 

"Alright, alright, my little trouble makers. It's time to get dressed for school," Draco stands, folding the newspaper closed, after one last look at the moving picture of Hermione and Ron apparating into the rain in front of the Ministry for Family Affairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is rewritten and up now for your reading enjoyment!

**Draco - The Past (May 3rd, 1999)**

"The Wizengamot has adjourned today to conclude the trials of all suspected War criminals from The Second War. Our final defendant, Draco Malfoy, is pleading innocent on all counts, due to claims of coercion. This Court is now in session." Draco is asked by his guard to sit, as the 52 Witches and Wizards on the Court take their seats. The Chief Warlock begins his next speech,"Mr. Malfoy, your trial has deliberately been kept as our final War trial for a reason. Most of this Court believes that you are, in fact, innocent, and that you are possibly the only one. We would hate to have seen your defense be used in defense of another Witch or Wizard after they saw its success in your case. Assuming it is successful, that is. As I have said, most of this Court believes that you should be cleared of all charges, but as you also well know, we require a unanimous vote in the defendant's favor in order for the defendant to be cleared of the kind of charges that you are being brought up on. The charges being brought up against you are as follows; 'Use of an Unforgivable Curse, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Attempted Murder, Accessory to Murder…'" 

The Chief Warlock's voice fades as Draco spots her in the crowd. She's sitting rigidly in the back of the room, alone. Hermione? What is she doing here? The color visibly drains from his face as he worksit through in his head. He had tormented her for years, calling her horrible names and embarrassing her. It was partly his fault that she had to obliviate her parents, that she never saw them again. It was his fault she got injured at the Manor, his fault that Hogwarts fell. She could only be here for one thing: revenge. 

Draco pushes the thoughts out of his mind as the questioning begins. He has to focus. The questions go on for hours, as he recounts every evil deed he'd done, every service to The Dark Lord. It's exhausting, but far less grueling than he'd expected by the end of day one. Finally his questioning is over, and they are done for the day. The witness testimonies will begin tomorrow. He cringes at the thought. 

The next morning begins bright and early, the courtroom already filled with both those appointed to The Court and spectators of every sort as Draco files in, guards on either side of him. He takes his seat as instructed by the first guard. He spots her almost instantly, in the front row with Harry and Arthur and Molly Weasley, meaning that she is definitely testifying. Draco's heart sinks as he catches her eye for a brief moment. They both jump at the sound of the voice of the Chief Warlock, bellowing through the courtroom, "Court is now in session, the first witness will report to the stand."

Just like that the onslaught of witnesses begina. His mother is first, testifying to his honor and commitment to family, his willingness to sacrifice himself for her. Narcissa, who never cries, even sheds a tear or two for her son. Next are Arthur and Molly Weasley, who testifiy to his helpfulness to The Order of the Phoenix as a spy, the risk that he took to his own life by betraying Voldemort. Molly also sheds some tears, although tears are far from something she is uncomfortable with. 

Harry is up after the Weasleys. He speaks to the friendship that he and Draco have formed, about how Draco saved his life at the end of the war, about his loyalty to the cause. He even goes so far as to vouch for Draco and take personal responsibility for his actions upon release. Whispers of surprise sweep through the Wizengamot at this declaration. "Hush, hush, order in the court!" The Chief Warlock bellows. "We have no further questions for you Mr. Potter. The next witness please. Miss Hermione Granger I believe?"

Draco's heart races as Hermione stands and silently makes her way up to the stand. She raises her wand and vows to be truthful, her wand glowing at the charm of the vow, bands streaking from the bottom of her wand and surrounding her wrist before disappearing into her skin. Similar to the magic of the unbreakable vow, there are dire consequences to the pledger if he or she lies on the stand, consequences unique to the individual. 

The questions begin. "Miss Granger, do you believe that Draco's later behaviors showed true remorse for his original actions?" An older witch in the middle of the assembly poses. 

Hermione pauses for a moment before she begins to speak. "When I met Draco he was arrogant, he was unkind, he was inconsiderate, and he was rude." 

_Things are off to a great start,_ Draco thinks

"Draco took any available chance to humiliate my friends and I. He called me names and constantly put me down. He berated me and insulted me, and I hated him for it." 

_Even better._

"When Draco joined The Order, I started to get to know him, and I realized that though I thought that I hated him, I truly didn't even know him." 

_This could be promising_. 

"I realized that everything that Draco did to me was just a shadow of the way that his father had treated him. The venom that he spewed at me was just a taste of the poison that was injected into him from the time he was a small child." 

_Definitely promising_. Draco held his breath. 

"As Draco grew more comfortable with us, he changed. He has become accepting of views other than his own, and open to change and growth. I have seen such a marked difference in Draco that I can only attribute to a true change in worldview. I don't think someone can change that drastically and not feel remorse for their previous actions." Draco releases his breath forcefully. This is just the beginning of the questions. 

Hermione is posed more questions than any of the other witnesses. Draco presumes that it is because she is seen as the most logical and level-headed of both The Order and of Draco's circle of family and friends, and she is. Hermione gives every answer with extreme candor, whether it is to his detriment or to his benefit. Thankfully for him, the truth is on his side. 

Chills run through Draco as Hermione recounts her torture and escape form Malfoy Manner, and Draco's role in that escape. For the first time today day, Draco sees a break in Hermione's composure as she speaks of the details of her torture at Bellatrix's hand. She tells The Court of how she had seen Draco whisper the silent spell that sent the chandelier above his aunt and Hermione cascading from the ceiling, freeing her from Bellatrix's grips. She had looked up to see Draco's face, covered in blood, from the shards of glass that rained down on them. Hermione had looked down at her arms to see the same marks. She had been in shock, momentarily, until Draco has shouted, "Go!" at her. She had run, blindly, until she ran right into Harry and Ron coming up from the cellar to find her. Draco had joined their forces the next week. His face still faintly scarred. With that, the final line of questioning, the testimonies are over. The Chief Warlock stands and speaks, "The Court will take a short recess to decide on the sentence." 

Draco waits impatiently as the members of the Wizengamot file back in with their final ruling. The Chief Warlock is last to find his seat. "We have reached our final decision, if everyone would please sit for the ruling." Draco feels his whole body tense. He looks down at Hermione, who gives him a half smile of encouragement. "On the multiple counts of Conspiracy to Commit Murder we find the defendant innocent. On the multiple counts of Attempted Murder we find the defendant innocent. On the multiple counts of Accessory to Murder we find the defendant innocent. On the count of Use of an Unforgivable Curse we find the defendant guilty." A mutter of mixed emotions spreads through the crowd. Draco feels the blood draining from his face. "Now on to the sentencing." 

"Under normal circumstances, the use of an Unforgivable Curse is punishable by life in Azkaban." The Chief Warlock continues, "Taking into account your unusual circumstances, The Court has decided to exercise grace in sentencing. We have hereby sentenced you to one year imprisoned in Azkaban, which, if I have my facts straight, you have already spent the past year serving. You, Mr. Malfoy, are free to go, under the direct responsibility of Mr. Potter. You will report to this Court for further questioning at our summons, no less than once a year and no more than four times a year, until we decide otherwise. This Court is adjourned!"

Draco's mouth hangs open as the chains around his wrists disappear. A year? That was all? He had been imagining so much worse; years upon years of punishment, a life in Azkaban. Now he was free? He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought. He couldn't think of a time where he had ever felt free before. He stands, of his volition, not waiting for permission from the guards, and makes his way through the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, through the brightly lit marble halls, and quickly out the large front door. He runs down the stone steps, into the chilly London rain, laughing into the sky. He looks back at the doors, just in time to catch a glimpse of her full head of chestnut curls disappearing back into the crowd pushing out onto the courthouse steps. 

**Hermione - The Past (May 4th, 1999)**

Hermione stands at the front of the Ministry of Magic, watching Draco spin unabashedly in the rain on the sidewalk. She had seen drastic changes in Draco in the past, but she has never seen him look this happy, this free. He looks like a new man, she thinks; he is a new man. She quickly turns and shuffles back into the crowd, heading back for her cloak, hoping Draco hadn't seen her staring. 

Hermione peaks her head around the corner, making sure that all the crowds that she has been avoiding all day are finally gone. They were, and all that remained was the quiet Security Wizard who sat expectantly at the front desk all night long. Hermione quietly bid him goodnight as she hurried out the front door, out into the London rain. "Hermione?" She jumped, quickly spinning around to see Draco leaning up against the front of the stone building. 

"Draco? What are you still doing here?" Hermione asks, after an awkward moment of silence. "

I'm not really sure I have anywhere else to go."

"What about the Manor?"

"I'm not entirely sure I can stomach going back to the Manor yet." 

Hermione looks him up and down. He is soaking wet, still wearing his prison uniform. He looks so spent, so empty, standing alone there. "Come back to my flat." Hermione offers, before she has time to think about the words coming out of her mouth. 

He looks her square in the eye. "Do you mean that?" 

Hermione nods squarely, before she can think to change her mind. "Draco, it's the least I could do, after everything you've endured over the past year." 

He nods at her, too tired to argue. "Lead the way then." 

Hermione leads Draco through London silently. The walk to the flat is short, but the rain is falling so heavily that by the time they reach the front door, she is drenched as well. They hurry up the stairs and stand on the landing together as Hermione fumbles with her keys. After a bit of awkward side-stepping, they stumble into the flat together. "Sorry it's small," Hermione begins, "I'm still in training to be an archivist, so my salary couldn't support much."

"Hermione, I've been in a cell for the past year, this is wonderful." 

Hermione nods, blushing. "Right, of course. What's in the bag? A change of clothes I hope?" 

Draco chuckles."Technically, yes, I suppose. It's the clothes I was wearing when I was detained. So my Hogwarts uniform from the last battle." He shrugs. "I'm not working with much I suppose, my options are a soaking wet prison uniform, or a battle-scarred Hogwarts uniform." 

"Here. I'm going to go change, pass the Hogwarts uniform over to me and I'll see what I can do." Draco passes over the bag without any argument. Unusual, but Hermione suspects that he doesn't really have much argument left in him after the last two days, or after the last few years more likely. He's had a hard life. She sighs as she shut the door of her tiny bedroom. 

Hermione digs around in her bureau, looking for her comfiest pair of joggers and a cami. She peels off her slacks and knickers, then her blouse and bra, tossing them all into the hamper. Without bothering with new dry undergarments, she pulls on her sweats and cami before setting to work on Draco's clothes. In the bag she finds his old Hogwarts uniform, severely damaged and blood stained, but salvageable she thinks. First she casts a scourging spell, which draws most of the dirt from the uniform, but leaves the bloodstains hanging tightly to the fabric of the dress shirt. She knits her brow together momentarily before settling on a plan. The black dress pants, which feel like possibly the most expensive silk she has ever handled, are transfigured into a pair of silk, drawstring pyjama pants. The black cashmere jumper is transfigured into a cashmere jumper. Hermione smiles to herself, quite pleased with her work. She throws on an old jumper of her own and heads back out to the sitting area where Draco is waiting. 

Draco raises his eyebrow as she walks toward him. "What are you staring at?" Hermione asks. 

"Nothing, I suppose. I guess I've just never seen you looking so… comfortable?" He chuckles a bit as Hermione glares at him and points him towards the bedroom. 

"I'm going to put some tea on, your clothes are on my bed." 

Draco comes out a few minutes later and finds Hermione in the kitchen, pouring steaming liquid into the two waiting mugs. "You forgot my shorts." He announces, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Hermione's gaze instinctively goes to Draco's crotch and she notices, without a doubt, that he is in fact, definitely not wearing any knickers.

"Guess the Hogwarts rumors were true." Hermione states, before she breaks her gaze away and embarrassingly hurries back to tending to the tea. 

"Oh, you mean the ones about my, 'Dragon-sized cock?" Draco chuckles. The spoon Hermione is using to scoop out the sugar drops to the floor with a loud clatter. 

"Yes, that rumor." 

She takes a deep breath before regaining her composure. Hermione passes him his cup and starts towards the sitting room, Draco stalking along behind her. She only has room for a small couch in the flat, so they both settle into opposite sides of the cushions, staring at each other wordlessly for a few minutes. 

"Where's Weasley?" Draco asks, after a few minutes of silence. 

"Not sure exactly. Covering some sports event somewhere in Scotland. Not sure when he'll be back. I suppose we're both just pretty busy right now, but we don't talk much these days." Hermione stares at her ring shimmering in the light. "Most of the time I forget I'm even married, if I'm being honest. We aren't even living in the same country these days, his flat is in Ireland." She lets out a long sigh before snuggling into the back of the couch. "What about Pansy? Where is she these days?"

"Not sure. Her father wouldn't let her contact me after I was arrested. She's an adult, but her parents are very traditional and so is she, she wouldn't go against them. I'm going to try and contact her father as soon as possible about her. If I want her back I know I have to go about it in the way that she would want. She loves and respects him, so if I want her I need to respect him too. Fingers crossed I guess." 

Hermione places her hand on Draco's knee, hoping to show him some form of support. The heat that spreads through her fingers and up her arm shocks her; she looks up at Draco and the two lock eyes for a few long moments before he clears his throat and she withdraws her hand. Draco breaks the awkward silence, "Hermione?" 

She looks up at him again, hoping for something, although she isn't sure what yet, "Mhmmm?"

"Do you think we could snuggle? Just a little bit I mean. It doesn't have to be anything more than that, nothing sexual, it's just… I haven't been close to another person in so long. They had me in Solitary Confinement in Azkaban, the whole time. They said it was for my own protection, which was probably true. I just…" 

Hermione interjects before he can continue, "Yes, of course." She states, holding back her excitement at the thought. She sits up, placing her mug on the coffee table and crawls across the couch to him. Draco sets down his mug as well, sprawling himself out on the couch, opening himself up to her warmth and her touch. Hermione positions herself between his legs, her arms wrapped around his midsection, head lying over his heart. His arms wrap around her, enveloping her into a loose hug. Hermione closes her eyes and they both let out a deep sigh of relief at the intimate touch of another human being, and lie together, unmoving, until both of them begin to lose track of time in each other's embrace. 

"Hermione?" Draco whispers, unsure if she's awake. 

"Mhmm?" Hermione brings her hand up to Draco's chest and begins tracing small trails into the soft fabric of his jumper. 

"The flowers on your nightstand, are they the same kind as the ones I brought you for your birthday last year? 

Hermione flushes in obvious embarrassment. "It's the same bouquet actually. I mean, it's the bouquet you gave me. I charmed them to extend their life," Hermione almost stops talking, but then pushes past her embarrassment and finishes her thoughts, "They're the first and only bouquet I've even been given, other than by my father as a child. Besides, they seemed special." 

Draco stirs beneath her, "They were special. They are special. I picked them for you in the garden of The Manor. They were my favorite flower that grew there when I was a child, and they're blue, you're favorite color. I thought you'd appreciate them as much as I did, and it seems you have."

Hermione could feel him smiling above her, "I have. Very much so." 

Draco brings his hand up to Hermione's hair and twirls his finger around one of her long, chestnut ringlets. "You've really grown into these curls, haven't you? So elegant and defined now."

"Who would have thought with that mop I used to sport?" Hermione chuckles. 

Draco laces his fingers into her hair, slowly stroking the nape of her neck. Hermione's body tenses and then relaxes under his touch, her breath catching as she exhales. "Hermione, I may have been in prison for the last year, but it seems as though you may crave a gentle touch even more than I do. When is the last time that someone has absolutely adored you?"

"Never." Hermione answers before she can even fully process the question. "No one has ever made me feel adored." She blushes as the words tumble from her lips. 

"That is an absolute shame," Draco shakes his head, "I can feel how your body and your soul are both aching for it. You want to feel loved and cherished. You want to be adored." 

The tears begin to fall from Hermione's eyes before she can stop them. "Ron never makes me feel that way. I always feel like I'm bothering him by being around. Like he can only love me in spite of who I am, not because of who I am." Hermione tears devolve into quiet sobs. 

Draco's hand strokes small circles into her back, his other hand still massaging the nape of her neck. "Hush now, Hermione. Quiet now, Love." He whispers sweetly into her ear. 

Hermione's heart blooms at his words, "Love?" she sniffles. 

Draco sits up quickly, lifting Hermione's chin so that she can look into his eyes, "Hermione, I have been in love with you since before I joined The Order. I didn't realize it until Bellatrix was about to turn you over Fenrir, but something snapped inside me and I knew I couldn't live a day in a world without you in it." 

Hermione's eyes widen in shock, "Draco…"

"Think about all the things that happened between us while I was working as a spy for The Order. Think about all things I've said to you, the way I've looked at you. I've never smiled for anyone like I've smiled for you…"

Hermione puts her hands on Draco's cheeks, "Draco, I had no idea…"

"I knew you were planning on marrying Ron, it was in every newspaper I was given. I watched it happen in my hands and I couldn't do anything about it from Azkaban. I wanted to tell you how I felt, plead with you for a chance... " Draco closes his eyes and rubs his temples in silence for a moment before continuing, "Hermione, I am desperately in love with you. Even if it's only for one night, for tonight, please let me adore you and everything that you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some serious smut! This is the first sex scene I've ever written, so please feel free to critique, but remember to be gentle, it is my first time after all (pun intended). 
> 
> Also, new, updated tags!

**Draco - The Past (May 4th, 1999)**

Draco searches Hermione's face for what seems like an eternity, although in all reality, her answer comes almost immediately. "Okay." Hermione breathes, seemingly still unsure that's what's transpiring is actually happening. Her quiet, "Okay," is all the permission Draco needs. Before she can think to change her mind, he has scooped up her petite frame and is carting her off towards her bedroom. 

Draco places Hermione down gently on the bed. She pulls her jumper over her head, revealing her chest clad in only a camisole underneath. Draco takes a deep breath as he surveys her breasts, before letting out a long sigh and lounging himself out next to her. They are lying together, noses almost touching, as Draco begins to speak, "Hermione?"

She moves to brush her nose ever so slightly against his, "Mhmmm?"

Draco runs his thumb gently across her bottom lip, "You're married. I need you to be sure about this. I need to know that you know what kind of person you're agreeing to be. You can't go back after we do this."

Hermione twirls her rings around her ring finger, looking into Draco's eyes with the most determined look on her face, "Have you ever known me to make a decision in which I wasn't fully aware of the ramifications of my choice?"

Draco shakes his head. 

Hermione twists her rings off of her fingers and tosses them off of the side of the bed before continuing, "Draco, I want this, I want you. Even if it's just for tonight." The words tumble from her mouth with a conviction that seems to shock even Hermione herself, and Draco decides that that is all he needs to hear on the subject. 

Draco tilts Hermione's chin up, bringing his lips down to brush against hers ever so slightly, breathing against her. His thumb strokes across her cheek as he lands another small and tender kiss on the corner of her mouth, then on her bottom lip, across to the other side, and delicately back to meet her parting lips again. He pulls back, just enough to whisper her name into the small space between them. Hermione lets out a small, intelligible moan as he moves to pepper kisses across her cheek, then her jaw, each kiss moving just a tad bit lower on her neck. His fingers trace slow tracks under the hem of her camisole, around her hip bones and across the soft skin of her stomach. 

Draco stops his kisses at the curve of Hermione's neck, just long enough to suck gingerly at the vulnerable skin. He uses his teeth to pull the strap of her camisole off her shoulder as his fingers snake further up under her shirt until they find her soft, pink nipples. Draco lets out a low growl as he feels that they are already pebble-hard under his touch. A quiet moan escapes Hermione's lips as he rolls them between his fingers, his teeth nipping gently into her neck again."Hermione?"

She tangles her fingers into his long blonde hair, "Mhmmm?" 

He sits up, bringing his eyes down to meet hers."Will you take your clothes off? I want to see you."

Hermione climbs off the bed with a twinkle in her eye. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Draco grins, jumping off the bed and hurriedly removing her clothes so that he can watch her undress for him. He removes the jumper, watching her take in his chiseled abs and defined arms, her mouth falling open in astonishment. He shrugs, "I didn't have much to do to pass the time this year besides read and work out." He slips his fingers below his waistband and let's the pyjama pants fall to the floor, revealing an already painfully hard erection. 

Hermione gasps, from pleasure or shock he can't tell, although he guesses it's a little of both. "So I suppose this means all the rumors were true," she says, breathaly.

He reaches his hand up to pump his cock slowly in his hand, "So they tell me," he grins. Draco's eyes meet Hermione's again, his voice is quiet, but demanding, "Your turn."

Hermione's eyes twinkle as she pulls her camisole over her head, painfully slowly in Draco's opinion. His eyes roam her chest, taking in the expanse of beautifully creamy skin. Her chest is speckled playfully with light brown freckles, before giving way to breasts with a pale, even tone, and beautiful, little pink nipples. Before Draco feels he can fully appreciate them, she is tugging her joggers over her hips. His hisses as he notices her lack of knickers underneath them. Hermione does a playful little twirl under his gaze. Draco takes two long strides across the room and is there to catch her in her arms as she spins back towards him. One of his hands lands on the swell of her hip, the other clasps her jaw. "Beautiful," he muses, "breathtaking," his lips near hers, "perfect." Draco threads his hands through her hair and brings her lips into his own. He pushes against her body, slowly guiding her towards the bed. 

Hermione falls back onto the bed as Draco climbs on top of her, running his hands appreciatively down and then back up her body before settling them on her breasts. He finds her nipples again, twisting them between his fingers as he peppers sloppy kisses down her neck, across her chest, and on her sternum. Draco places a kiss on each of Hermione's nipples before sucking one into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. Hermione lets out a squeal, fueling his desire further. He moans around her nipple, his fingers lightly pinching the other. His second hand twirls lazily down her body, tracing invisible shapes into her supple skin. He explores her stomach, her belly button, and her hips.

Draco reaches around and drapes Hermione's leg over his, giving him access to the soft skin under her knee and the back of her thigh, his mouth finding her other nipple. Her breath hitches as his hands work their way further up her thigh, nearing her pussy. Draco's knuckles lightly brush against her folds as he reaches to palm her arse cheek. The momentary contact elicits another moan from Hermione's lips, one desperate enough to mimic a whine. Draco's fingers quickly find their way to her clit, circling her already swollen bud of nerves. He dips his fingers shallowly into her pussy, "You're already so wet for me, love," he purrs, slipping a finger fully inside of her. Her walls clench around him as she moans loudly. 

Draco releases Hermione's breast from his mouth, kissing her body with abandon as his finger pumps into her. He brings it up to her stomach, smearing a trail of her wetness from her belly button down to the little patch of hair on her mound, then uses his tongue to lick it all up in one sweeping motion. His lips wrap around her clit and they both moan loudly. Draco slips a second finger into her, as his tongue circles her sensitive bud. He alternates between sucking and licking until he feels her shallow breath quickening, her fingers laced solidly into his hair. "Cum for me, Hermione," he coos. She does, with a whimpering and then a long moan of his name. "Good girl," he whispers into her neck, fingers slowly pumping, as she floats down from her high, "So perfect, so beautiful." She moans again. 

Draco positions himself over Hermione's body and slowly teases the entrance of her pussy with his cock, smearing his precum between her folds. "Draco, I need you," she breathes, "now." He begins to push into her, her body clenching around him as she adjusts to his girth. 

"I'm going to start slowly so you won't be in pain, let me know if and when you want me to speed up." he whispers into her ear. Hermione nods, catching his lips with hers and he sinks deeper into her warmth. 

After what feels like ages, Draco's cock is fully buried in Hermione's pussy. They both release guttural moans as he begins to slowly rock his hips, rolling the base of his member against her sensitized clit. "Just a little faster?" she asks. Draco follows her lead and let's her guide his thrusts deep into her body. "Draco, this is amazing." He breathes some sort of illegible agreement before burying his face into her hair, his lips resting on her neck. 

Hermione shifts her hips and wraps her legs around Draco's back, "Faster." She pleads, and he obliges immediately. Hermione's moans are coming with each thrust now, bringing Draco closer and closer to the edge. He can tell based on the way her moans are becoming more strangled by the second that he's carrying her right to the edge with him. "Faster! Harder!" She begs. Draco doesn't need to be asked twice, his cock now plunging full force into her willing pussy; her begging pussy. "Draco!" She screams, her nails digging through the skin of his back. He feels her walls clenching as her body releases around him, the spasms pulling him over the edge with her. 

"Hermione…" he manages, as his cock twitches and begins to shoot his seed into her waiting warmth. 

"Oh, God, Draco. Cum for me! Fill my pussy with your cum!" Her hands are at his hips, pulling her body into him as moan after moan spills over their lips. 

"Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…" he whispers, kissing every inch of her face and neck as his body relaxes against hers. "I know you don't feel this way, and you don't have to say it back, but Hermione, I love you desperately." 

She wraps her body tighter around his, hoping she can somehow melt into him, away from all her problems and into a universe where she is his. She brushes her lips against his. "If I had only known," she whispers, delivering a series of small kisses to his lips. 

  
  
  


**Hermione - The Past (May 5th-10th, 1999)**

Hermione wakes up at 4am the next morning, as she often has since the start of the war. She finds herself nestled into Draco, wrapped up in the warmth of his body. They had fallen asleep together after he had made love to her the night before, cocooned in their own little world. "If only I had known…" the thought comes back to haunt her again as she turns over to watch Draco sleep. She mulls over the year that they spent together at Grimmauld Place, after he had joined the Order as a spy, picking her memory for any hints that he dropped as to his love for her. The realization came to her in waves, first of disbelief, then of awe, then of anger. 

All those mornings that he just happened to pop in at Grimmauld Place at 4:15 am, a London Fog in hand for her, because he knew she would be awake and pacing. All the mornings he settled down on the couch with her and listened to her latest string of nightmares before convincing her that sleep really would make everything feel better, finally getting her to agree to taking a cat nap on the couch. All the times she'd woken up from those naps with a blanket tucked securely around her shoulders, Draco nonchalantly eating breakfast in the kitchen. All those late nights when neither of them could sleep, when she knew he was telling her things that he had never had the courage to tell anyone before. All the memories he'd listened to, and even seemed to enjoy hearing, about her parents and her childhood. All the times he'd posed her a million questions about some mundane Muggle doodad. All the times that he had arrived back from a mission, injured, and had refused to let anyone else heal him besides her. He'd even remembered her birthday, in the middle of a war, and picked flowers especially for her. 

Hermione feels as though the air is being siphoned from her lungs as she finally lets the realization dawn on her that she loves him too. How had she never noticed? Why had he never told her how he felt? 

"Hermione?"

She spins her head around quickly, unaware that at some point she had wrenched herself free of his embrace, sat up in bed, and has worked herself up so much that she is just short of hyperventilating beside him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demands, "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me before you had to leave?" 

Draco's brow furrows at her, his freshly roused brain trying to process what is occuring. "I thought you knew," he shakes his head, "I thought I was being so obvious. I thought you knew and you just didn't feel the same way."

Hermione's hand covers her mouth as she tries to unravel the laundry list of emotions that she is currently feeling. "I had no idea," she whispers into her palm, "I guess I was just so distracted by the emotions of the war and trying to survive that I didn't let myself think about any of my other feelings. I didn't even know that I loved you, let alone that you loved me. I mean, love, that is. I didn't know that I love you and you love me, until this morning that is." She looks at him sheepishly, waiting for his response. 

Draco sits up beside her, "You love me?"

Hermione meets his eyes, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Desperately." Much to her surprise, he begins to laugh, uncontrollably. 

Draco looks at her with the most bewildered expression, "Well, what a right mess we've gotten ourselves into, haven't we?" 

A mischievous smile crosses Hermione's lips and they stare into each other's eyes, "Maybe so, but Ron won't be back until sometime next week, so maybe let's just not think about the mess until then? Maybe we can just make up for missed time instead?" 

Draco opens his arms and pulls her into his chest, snuggling them both up under the covers again. "You've got yourself a deal, Granger."

Hermione takes the whole next week off of work, claiming to have the flu. Draco spends the week at her apartment, and the two do nothing besides eat takeout, watch muggle movies, cuddle, and make love. The night before Ron is to arrive home, they lay on the couch together, basking in the freedom of their last night together. 

Hermione looks up at Draco, her face serious, and her heart heavy. "I could leave him you know. I would, if you wanted me to."

He looks down at her, running his fingers through her hair, "I would never ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. If I left him, could we be together? Would you want to be with me?"

"Of course we would be together, of course I want you."

"What about your parents? Your bloodline?"

"I've given up more for my parent's stupid war than anyone would say is a reasonable amount. I couldn't give less of a shit about my parent's opinion or their stupid bloodline at this point. I'm not trying to pressure you, but I would marry you tomorrow if you said the word."

"Ron gets home tomorrow. Give me a week to think about it?"

"Of course. However much time you need."

"Meet me outside the Ministry of Magic next Monday? Where I found you in the rain after your trial."

"I'll be there." He begins stroking her cheek tenderly. "I should go tonight. I think I'll just check myself into a hotel until I can figure out where I'm going to call, 'home.'"

Hermione nods her head, "One last time before you go?" 

His lips brush against hers, "One more time," he whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione - The Past (May 11th, 1999)**

Hermione wakes up Tuesday morning, the day of Ron's return, feeling exhausted and unprecedentedly sick to her stomach. She blames her nerves and makes herself a cup of tea before she starts her morning routine. She sits with her head in her hands at the table, letting out a deep sigh as she contemplates what she's going to say to Ron when he arrives at her flat this evening. She never meant for any of this to happen, she thinks sullenly, before finally rising from the table to get dressed for work. Maybe she should wait to talk to Ron until tomorrow, when she's feeling better. 

Hermione decides to floo to work today, despite how close her flat is to work, opting for the path of least energy spent. She heads to the Office for the Care of Magical Creatures(OCMC), mentally preparing herself to jump back into the work week. Her job as an intern for the attorney who represents the OCMC is better than she could have hoped for, given the fact that she doesn't technically have any degrees yet. Getting her law degree in tandem with working is stressful, no doubt, but she's handled more on her plate at Hogwarts many times. If only she had Dumbledore's time turner now, she chuckles to herself. 

Hermione heads for her desk and quickly organizes the papers she knows she'll need for the day, before she heads over to knock on her boss' door. Ms. Knighten is an incredibly skilled lawyer, although it's often said that she can be abrasive. Hermione appreciates the witch's candor with her. Since her infamous titles of, "War Hero," and "Golden Girl," were started by The Daily Prophet, Hermione has sought and valued people who were willing to be honest with her, despite her "fame." "Hermione, you look like shit, are you sure you feel better enough to come back in?" Leave it to Ms. Knighten and her brutal honesty. 

"Yes, I'm quite sure. I welcome the distraction, frankly."

Ms. Knighten looks up, making eye contact with Hermione. "Anything you need to talk about?" If anyone else in the office was asking, Hermione would feel as though they were just being nosey, but coming from Ms. Knighten, she knew it was sincere. She appreciates the gesture of friendship. 

"It's nothing," Hermione shakes her head, "I think it was just all the stress leading up to Draco Malfoy's trial. I definitely wasn't sleeping and eating like I should have been, I tried not to let it be too personal for me, but I'm not sure I really could have avoided those feelings. I could have handled them better though." Ms. Knighten nods, obviously still not totally convinced by Hermione's explanation. She lets it go though, and switches into work mode, Hermione listens intently to the plans for the week, scribbling notes onto her to-do list. It appears her week will mostly consist of pulling and cataloguing files for a trial on Friday. 

Despite Hermione's trepidation about spending time with Ron, and the fact that she seemed to be feeling worse every day instead of better, the week goes by very quickly with how busy the office is. She and Ron spend the evenings mostly in silence, Hermione working on the trial and reading, Ron researching the players for the Match he is covering next week in Brazil and watching videos of the team's past matches. He didn't seem keen to speak much, which suits Hermione just fine. Before she knows it, it is Friday and Hermione is spending the early morning puking in the bathroom, again. 

_Leave it to me to lie about getting the flu to skip work, only to get a stomach bug,_ Hermione thinks, straightening her robes before heading to the fireplace. She floos into The Ministry, making her way straight to the basement for the trial. "Hermione! Feeling any better today?" Ms. Knighten greats her. 

"Not particularly, but don't worry about me. I'm still able to work. 

Ms. Knighten nobs apprehensively as they continue down the hall to the trial. Hermione means to finish the conversation, but she suddenly feels as though the halls of The Ministry are getting further and further away, swirling around her. She hears a distorted, "Hermione?" before everything goes black. 

Hermione wakes up in Saint Mungo's, an indeterminate amount of time later. She can see sunlight streaming through the windows as she blinks into the light, leading her to believe that not too much time has passed. Hermione sits up, a nurse rushing to her side. "What happened?" 

"Glad to see you're feeling a little better, love. It seems you passed out. These things can happen though, it's not abnormal in your condition."

"My condition?"

"Well I assume you've been quite sick for the past week or so? It usually starts around six weeks."

"Excuse me?"

"Sweetie, did you not know yet?"

"Know?"

"You're pregnant! Six weeks along!" Hermione can feel all of the color draining from her face as she processes this latest bit of information. 

"Six weeks? You're sure?"

The nurse nods. "Now try and get some rest, you're pretty dehydrated and we're detecting some anemia as well. Who can I contact for you?"

"My husband, Ronald Weasley, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, love. I'll get an owl out to him right away." The nurse scurries away, leaving Hermione to stew in her thoughts. 

Six weeks? That seemed like forever ago. What happened six weeks ago? George and Angelica's wedding. Of course. She and Ron had both drank way too much in the spirit of merriment. Hermione must have forgotten to take her contraceptive potion. She buries her head in her hands, massaging her temples. "Hermione? Are you okay?" She looks up to see Ron rushing to her side. "I got an owl saying you were at Saint Mungo's and to come right away." 

Hermione's eyes meet his, "Ron, hi."

He takes her hand in his. "Tell me what's going on, Hermione."

"I'm pregnant. And apparently also dehydrated. Maybe anemic."

"Pregnant? How did that even…"

"George's wedding."

A grin spreads across Ron's face. "George's wedding! What a night." He looks Hermione square in the face. "A baby, Hermione! A baby. Our baby!"

Hermione couldn't help but feel Ron's excitement buzzing through her. He really was pleased with the news, much to her surprise. They had talked about having kids someday, but Hermione had been so focused on her job and her degree that she hadn't taken it very seriously. Obviously Ron had. "Hermione, you're going to look so beautiful with your big belly carrying my baby." Tears were now teasing at the corner of his eyes. "I guess I should move back to London, right? Take a local job? Can I move into your flat with you? Or maybe we need a new, bigger flat, with room for a baby?" 

Hermione's head is swimming as she tries to process everything Ron is saying. "Ron, I need time to think all this through, alright? Can we talk about our plans when you get back from Brazil next week?" 

Ron nods. "Of course, Hermione. Why don't you get some rest and I'll go check with the nurse about when I can bring you home." Hermione curls herself up in the blankets, listening to Ron's steps fading as he walks away, willing her brain to just shut down and let her rest. No matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to stop thinking about what she's going to tell Draco. 

**Draco - The Past (May 15th, 1999)**

Draco jumps at the sound of an owl tapping on his window. He's only been in the flat for a day, and definitely isn't expecting any correspondence. He opens the window, wondering if maybe it's from his mother, but immediately recognizes Hermione's owl. "Hey, Zeus, what do you have for me?" Draco scratches Zeus' head before taking the parchment from him. He unrolls it, and recognizes Hermione's small, neat handwriting spelling out his name. The memory of her whispering his name into his ear crept into the forefront of his mind, teasing a smile to his lips. He begins to read. 

_Draco,_

_Change of plans. Can you meet me ASAP? Either at my flat or wherever you are is fine._

_Hermione_

Draco picks up his quill and a piece of parchment and scrawls out a reply. 

_Hermione,_

_I'll be by in an hour._

_Draco_

Draco hands the letter off to Zeus, along with a few treats that the owl eats astonishingly quickly before taking off. Draco heads to the bathroom to wash up before starting the walk over to Hermione's flat. After a few minutes Draco locks the door to his flat and heads to a small cafe, picking up a black coffee for himself and a London fog for Hermione. Even with his delays, Draco has still arrived 20 minutes early. He knocks on the door anyways. Hermione opens the door and wordlessly ushers him in, motioning to the couch. They sit on the couch and Draco passes the tea over to her. She gives him a small smile in thanks before letting out a long sigh. _She looks exhausted,_ Draco thinks, wondering if she's been taking care of herself. She looks up at him, as if hearing his thoughts. 

"I'm pregnant. Six weeks along." 

Draco's mouth drops open, then closes, as he searches for the right words to say. "What are you going to do?"

"Stay with Ron. Raise a child with him. Try and forget the way I feel with you. Try not to let Ron know that I'm in love with someone else." Draco waits silently as she speaks. "I'm not sure I have any other options."

"You have other options. You could still leave, you can share custody, I would help you raise the baby. You wouldn't have to work anymore than you wanted to, I would take care of you. You could raise the baby and go to school still. We could make this work if you wanted to."

"You would still want me?"

Draco looks into her eyes, cupping her chin in between his hands."Of course I still want you. I will always want you. Please never question that again."

"I don't think I can leave anymore. I don't think I can take this baby away from Ron. I made a promise to Ron, to stay with him. When it was just me leaving I didn't feel as guilty, I didn't feel so selfish. It's not just about me anymore though, this baby isn't just mine. I don't think I can take it away from Ron like that. I don't think I can be that selfish."

"It's not selfish to want to be loved, Hermione."

"I don't think I can leave."

"You don't have to, Hermione. It's your choice."

"I have to stay."

Draco stands up to leave, brushing a thumb across Hermione's cheek. She rises, wrapping her small arms around his waist. He holds her close, his fingers intertwined into her curls. "I know you do. You always do the 'right thing,' even if it's to your own detriment. Hermione Granger, you never cease to amaze me with your selflessness towards those lucky enough to be loved by you."

Tears begin flowing freely from Hermione's eyes. "I don't want to make you leave. I don't want you to go. I want you and me together always."

"I want that too. Hermione I will love you always. I will always be here if you want to come back to me."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Draco kisses her forehead before heading toward the door. "I love you, Hermione." Draco closes the front door of her flat quietly behind him. 

The next morning Draco sends his owl to the Parkinson home, requesting an audience with Pansy's father. He receives a prompt owl back, a large envelope in tow. He opens the envelope, pulling out a piece of cream, heavyweight parchment, similar to the kind his mother uses. Large, scrawling letters greet him on the page:

_The Parkinson Family requests the presence of_

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_This evening, Saturday, May 15th, at 7pm_

_The Parkinson Estate, Main Dining room_

_Drinks will be served beforehand at 6pm in the Study_

Draco looks at his pocket watch, 4pm. He sends his reply back with the owl and then starts toward the bedroom to change into his suit. Life with Pansy wouldn't be so bad, he's sure of it. He had loved her to some degree at Hogwarts. They had been friends since they were babies, he knew her, she knew him. Their relationship was comfortable and safe and he knew that given time he could grow to really and truly love her, not like he did Hermione, but he could love her. At 5pm he made his way to the floo, wanting to make sure he gets adequate time to spend with Mr. Parkinson before cocktail hour.

Pansy is waiting for Draco on the other side of the floo. She breaks into a huge grin and throws her arms around Draco's neck. "Draco. I've missed you so much. I'm glad you owled. My parents are very pleased that you've come." Draco looks her up and down slowly. She looks beautiful in her deep purple satin dress, her straight black hair is flowing loosely around her shoulders, her eyes flashing a brilliant green against her pale skin. She really is incredibly lovely. She hooks her arm around his. "Come on, father's in the study waiting for you. He expected you'd be here early."


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco - The Present (October 8, 2008)**

Draco walks up the steps of the Ministry, half an hour late to work. He is in such a rush that he almost doesn't notice the chestnut brown curls slinking around the corner. He would recognize those curls anywhere. Draco hurries around the corner after her, finding her in the alley where the smokers gather, crouched against the wall with her head in her hands. 

"Hermione?" She looks up at him silently, her eyes tired and dull. "Are you okay?"

"I keep almost walking in, but I don't think I'm ready to handle the stares and whispers again yet. Yesterday was hellish." She speaks in a barely audible tone. 

Draco extends his hand to her. "Could I walk you in? At least to the elevator?"

She nods and takes his hand as he helps her to her feet. It's been six years since he's been this close to her, and Draco has forgotten how petite she is, even in her heels. Her hand feels so small in his, so delicate and soft; yet another thing he hasn't these six years. They walk to the elevator in silence, Draco presses the buttons for each of their floors as the doors close. His stop comes up first, and Draco starts to make his way out of the open door. "Draco, wait. The past few days everyone has wanted something from me - the reporters, Ron, the kids, even my friends - they all want or expect something from me. Thank you for just being there and seeing me."

Draco smiles tenderly at her. "Hermione, I promised you always. I meant always." He turns and walks down the hall before he can catch the small flicker of a spark behind her eyes. 

Draco makes his way into the Department for Potion Regulation and Distribution, nodding at his secretary pleasantly before heading straight to his office. He settles into the pile of paperwork that needs to be addressed this morning and tries desperately to focus, but no matter what he tells his brain, he can't seem to think about anything other than the last time he had touched Hermione. 

**Hermione - The Past (December 12th-15th, 2002)**

Hermione scurries up to the group of Ministry Employees huddling around the port keys, only her beaded bag in hand. It's a small group this year, but then again, it always is - The Humanitarian Outreach Conference isn't usually at the top of anyone's lists. Hermione, on the other hand, has been looking forward to the conference all year, and is almost giddy with excitement. She makes her way into the crowd, greeted by several friendly faces. 

Luna Lovegood is the first to greet Hermione, of course, with her wife, Katie (formally Bell). Luna, The Assistant Head of The Department for Humanitarian Outreach, seems equally as giddy as Hermione to be here. Hermione spots Neville Longbottom and his wife Parvati Patil next; they are both part of the team of lawyers that draft laws for the Ministry, and have been very instrumental in helping Hermione get several laws concerning creature rights passed recently. The three of them went to law school together, and Neville and Parvati spend many weekends with Ron and Hermione. Hermione is wrapped up in a heated discussion with Parvati about one of the Ministry's newer humanitarian policies when another, unexpected friendly face joins the group. 

Hermione stops mid sentence as Draco smiles at his gathered colleagues. Parvati leans over to whisper in Hermione's ear as Neville and Draco begin to chat, "Strange place for him to turn up, yeah?" 

Hermione eyes her, suspiciously. "You knew he was coming?"

"Yeah, actually. I just found out two days ago. He and Neville had a meeting together, I guess the Ministry is being pressured to provide more humanitarian aid in the form of Potion Distribution to less fortunate communities and countries. Potion Regulation and Distribution is Draco's job; I guess there's some new bill that he and Neville are drafting." 

Draco glances at Hermione and grins, he excuses himself from his discussion with Neville and starts to make his way towards Hermione. Just then, the Head of the Department for Humanitarian Outreach ushers them all frantically to the port keys. Hermione grabs onto the edge of one of the objects, a beach towel, as Draco presses up beside her, really much closer than he needs to be. "This is dangerous. You and I are going on this trip, far away from home, without our spouses." Before Hermione can react, she feels her body begin to be tugged about, and after a few moments, her feet land squarely in Sweden. She looks up at Draco, who simply shrugs at her and saunters toward the hotel with a wink.

Hermione wraps herself up in her bathrobe, before sulking down to the Concierge Desk at 9pm that night. Her makeup has been removed and her hair is thrown up into a messy bun, her face framed by a pair of black glasses. "Excuse me, I was just hoping that you stocked a sleeping potion for purchase somewhere in the hotel?"

The Concierge looks up, sympathetically. "The only place that stocks it is the small shop here in the lobby, unfortunately the shop closed at 8pm and won't open again until 8am tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am."

Hermione nods. "Thank you anyways." She turns and finds herself face to chest with none other than Draco Malfoy. 

"I have extra." He offers. 

"No, no. It's okay. One night without sleep won't kill me."

"Hermione," he brushes a stray curl off of her cheek, "let me help."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's head upstairs and I'll fetch it for you."

The pair arrive at Draco's room, and he leisurely unlocks the door before sauntering inside. "Coming, Love?"

"We both know I shouldn't come in."

"We both know you want to."

"We promised ourselves this wouldn't happen again."

"We did."

"So I'm not going to come in."

Draco slinks back into the hall, pressing Hermione slowly up against the doorframe outside. His mouth is less than a centimeter from hers, his hands on her waist. 

"I guess I'll just have to come out here in the hall with you then."

"Draco! All of our colleagues' rooms are in this hall, anyone could pop out and see us at any moment!"

Draco's lips skirt across Hermione's jaw, planting a teasing kiss right below her ear. "Then you should probably come inside." She lets out a quiet moan, her hands instinctively stroking his chest through his shirt. "Come inside, Hermione." He nips at her lower lip.

"I shouldn't."

"Then tell me to stop." Draco peppers small kisses down her neck.

"I don't want you to stop."

"Then come inside…" Draco whispers into her ear. She moans before pushing him back into the room and slamming the door behind them. 

"I need you, and I need you now. Take off your clothes down to your shorts and get one the bed." Hermione looks like a woman parched as she removes her own robe, revealing nothing but a set of lacy, emerald green lingerie."

Draco gasps in pleasure. "It's almost as though you were expecting this to happen tonight."

"Hoping," Hermione climbs on top of him, straddling his lap, "It's black, since I didn't know you were coming. I changed the color to green for you after we arrived. I'd actually given up hope for tonight, but," Hermione throws her head back and grinds against his hardening cock, "I'm glad I hadn't taken them off yet."

Draco rolls his hips under her, pushing against her clit. "Me too, I wouldn't have wanted to miss the pleasure." He pulls her hair down from her bun and moans quietly as it falls wildly around her shoulders. Hermione bends down to catch his lips, wondering if Draco can feel the hunger coursing through her body as much as she can feel his. Their lips and limbs intertwine wildly, desperately, as they chase the feelings they've been starving for in their time apart. 

Draco spreads kisses down Hermione's body - from her jaw down to her navel, her fingers up to her breasts, and from her feet up to her clit - as though he wants to make sure he enjoys every inch of her. When he reaches her clit he pushes her panties to the side and takes her into his mouth, sucking on her tender bud, swirling it beneath his tongue. Draco slips two fingers into her pussy, stroking her wall slowly, coaxing her orgasm from her with patience and skill. Hermione can feel herself coming apart slowly, and then all at once as her orgasm pulses wildly through her body. 

Draco whispers into Hermione's ear as he climbs on top of her, "I wanted to take more time with you before this, but I need you, and I need you now. My whole body is aching to be inside of you." Draco tears Hermione's panties from her hips in one motion, the sound of the fabric ribbing sending chills of pleasure through her body. He moves his hips forward and slowly pushes his cock into her, a moan escaping from both of their lips as he bottoms out inside of her. Hermione's muscles are still over-reactive, pulsing around his cock at the slightest movement. Draco buries his head into her shoulder and begins to thrust impatiently. 

Hermione can feel the desperation in his body, can hear his moans as pleas for release. "Don't hold back, Draco, fuck me as hard as you can. I need to be filled with your cum just as much as you feel like you need to fill me." Hermione can feel his thrusts deepening, becoming more erratic. "I need you to cum in me, Love. I need you to make me yours again."

Draco tangles his fingers through her hair and pours a strangled moan into her ear, "I'm cumming…" he grunts, as Hermione feels his hot seed filling her. Draco rolls off of her, seemingly very begrudging at the fact that the act is over, and scoops Hermione into his arms. "Sleep with me tonight?"

Hermione snuggles up into his embrace, scarcely worried about the mess. "I would like nothing more." The two slip quickly and peacefully into slumber. 

Hermione wakes to Draco skimming strokes against her hips with his fingers, his head nestled into her neck. "Pansy and I have never slept together."

Hermione raises her eyebrow. "You have a son with her and she's is currently pregnant again." 

"Of course we've had sex, I mean that we've never slept in the same bed with one another."

Hermione turns over, her fingers stroking his waist. "Why's that?"

"We have separate bedrooms. Men and women don't share a bed in traditional wizard high society, it's improper. Pansy is nothing if not traditional and proper."

"It's never happened? Not even accidentally?"

"Nope. She dresses and leaves immediately following the act. Every time."

"I feel like I should tell you something equally personal now."

"Mhmmm?"

"Ron has never made me orgasm. If I want to orgasm during sex I have to stimulate myself."

"Is he just not good at it?"

"He just doesn't seem to care to try that hard really. He touches me as little as he can get by on during foreplay and then just rushes to penetration." 

"Wow. It sounds like I need to spend the next two days spoiling you." 

"And I you," Hermione presses a gentle kiss into Draco's lips, "but after dinner, because if we don't start moving now we're going to be late for breakfast and they'll send the calvary looking for us."

Draco groans, but rolls out of bed behind her anyways. "Do you need to go back to your room to get ready?"

Hermione pulls her little beaded bag from the pocket of her bathrobe. "Nope, I brought my suitcase with me."

Draco glances at the bag, and breaks into a beautiful fit of laughter. "I can believe you're still carrying that!" 

Hermione shrugs, before winking and making her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Between seminars and meetings and meals and their leisurely evenings together, the next two days pass far too quickly for Hermione's taste. Before she is ready, it's late Saturday night and she and Draco are snuggled up together under his bedspread, pressing slow and languid kisses into one another's lips, chasing their last moments together. Draco's hand is cupping her breast, his thumb circling her nipple. Hermione's leg is hooked around his hip, her fingers running through his white blonde hair. She can feel his growing erection pushing into her stomach, a physical reminder of his desperate desire for her. "Draco, I need you inside of me."

Draco purrs, "Then take me." 

Hermione pushes Draco onto his back before climbing up to straddle his body. She lifts her hips and slowly lowers herself onto his cock, savoring every inch of him as he slips into her wetness. She rocks her hips forward at an agonizing pace, igniting every nerve inside of her pussy. Draco runs his fingers up and down her back in rhythm with her thrusts. "God, Hermione, you're so breathtakingly beautiful. It drives me crazy watching you ride my cock like this." Hermione lets out a moan and picks up speed, her hips bucking harder and harder against Draco's body. "I can feel your body tensing, Hermione. Are you getting close? Are you going to cum for me, Love?" Hermione feels the pressure building higher and higher within her, desperately seeking release. She collapses into Draco's chest as her orgasm crashes over her, whimpering with pleasure. Draco's fingers thread into her hair as he whispers into her ear, "You're so beautiful when you cum for me, Hermione. I love watching you be overcome with pleasure on my cock." 

In one swift motion, Draco flips Hermione onto her back, her legs resting on his shoulders. He plunges his dick into her, his fingers massaging her clit, trying to tease another orgasm out of her. He thrusts into her, hard and fast, until the world is nothing but their shared ecstasy. "Draco, I'm going to cum again!" Hermione screams, her walls clenching, drawing his orgasm out of him. Draco releases into her, his hips bucking against her erratically, both of them moaning in sheer pleasure. "I love you, Draco." 

"I love you too, Hermione. Desperately."

**Draco - The Past (December 15, 2002)**

Sunday morning Draco wakes up to Hermione brushing the hair from his forehead and placing a small kiss in it's place. "It's time to go. We've already missed breakfast, we can't miss the port keys." Her voice seems strained, like she's fighting some kind of battle within her mind. Draco cups her jaw between his hands and locks her gaze into his. There is nothing but embers sizzling behind her eyes now, replacing the fire that has been blazing in them for the past few days. 

Draco runs his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "Hermione…"

She pulls back, away from his touch. "We have to go back to our real lives. I have to suffocate this part of myself if I'm going to be able to function."

"Every time you do this you shut down some of my favorite parts of you."

"Mine too." Hermione turns and makes her way toward the door.

Draco grabs her hand before she can step through. "Hermione, wait." Her eyes meet his again. "I love you." Draco can feel her body shudder, holding back a flood of tears. 

"Always?"

"Always." She turns and leaves, her fingers slipping from his for the next six years. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione - The Past (June 6, 1999)**

Hermione stares at the front page of The Daily Prophet, watching the picture moving before her. Their lips meet, flower petals swirling around their bodies, Pansy's long, dark hair and deep indigo gown fluttering elegantly in the breeze. She looks gorgeous, breathtaking even, being swept repeatedly into Draco Malfoy's arms as he kisses her deeply. The photo replays, their moment of joy relived again and again. Hermione's eyes begin to glaze over as she searches for even the slightest glimmer in Draco's eyes to show her that he is as unhappy as she is with where they have ended up. Her tears begin to fall silently across the photo, the finality of the situation recklessly tearing through her heart. 

Ron looks up from across the table, at the sound of Hermione's sniffle, searching her face for any reason for her sudden emotional state. "Hermione? Honey, are you okay?"

Hermione looks up, unable to meet his eyes. "Yes, of course. I'm sure it's just the hormones. Still adjusting to them I suppose."

Ron nods slowly, reluctant to accept her answer, but having no other feasible option but to let it go. "Okay, Hermione. If it's too much for you we don't have to go to The Burrow today, I'm sure we can make up some kind of excuse." 

Hermione pushes her chair back from the table, hastily wiping her cheeks dry. "No, I'd like to go. I'm sure it will do me a lot of good to be with your family. I'll go start getting ready." Hermione looks Ron up and down. "You should change into something a little more formal or you're going to hear about it from your mom for the rest of the afternoon. You know how she is about her Sunday dinners."

Ron stands up, following her into their bedroom, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "She's going to be way too excited about our news to even notice what I'm wearing!" 

Hermione sits on the front porch swing at the Burrow, Sunday dinner churning in her stomach. Molly had outdone herself, again, and everyone's plates had been piled high with her delicious food. After Ron and Hermione's announcement, the family had burst into an elated uproar. Molly, who was holding Bill and Fleur's newborn baby, Victoire, was still basking in George's recent marriage, the news of Victoire's birth only a month earlier on the anniversary of The Great Battle, and the exciting news that Harry and Ginny would be expecting their first baby in October. Molly could not contain her elation at Ron and Hermione's news, and after a large amount of family hugs, sent Hermione out to the porch with Ginny, Angela, Fleur, and Victoire to rest. 

Hermione can hear Molly ordering the men around inside of the burrow, shouting out instructions on how to help her tidy up. If Hermione wasn't so tired, she would have argued with Molly about the fact that she definitely does not need to be treated differently because she is pregnant, but today, she accepts the offer for rest with grace. She curls herself up on one end of the swing, Ginny and her blossoming belly dangling her legs on the other end. 

"Hermione," she began, "I had no idea you and my brother were trying for a baby!"

Hermione sits up. "We weren't." The other women look at her quizzically. "George and Angie's Wedding." The group erupts into laughter together.

"With how much you and Ron both drank I am not at all surprised that you ended that night getting pregnant!" Angela chuckles. 

"Yeah, you and George sure know how to throw a party, Angie!" Says Ginny. 

"Well, we all know George was the mastermind behind all the shenanigans that went on!" Angela quips back. 

Hermione closes her eyes, enjoying the comfortable company of her sister-in-laws and her sweet new baby niece. She takes a deep breath, letting her heart be warmed by the laughter she can hear ringing from inside The Burrow and that surrounding her on the porch. A smile creeps onto her lips as she snuggles into the cushions. Maybe life with Ron won't be so bad after all. As long as she can manage to keep Draco off of her mind, that is. 

**Draco - The Past (January 10, 2000)**

Draco clutches the birth announcement between his hands, studying the family in the photo. Little Poppy looks just like Hermione, her small bundled body resting in her mother's arms. She definitely has Hermione's features, but her hair is a shocking shade of red already, even though she's only three days old. Draco wonders in amusement if all Weasley's come out with a head of hair like that. He wonders if Poppy will have corkscrew curls like Hermione. Draco turns the parchment over, finding her birth statistics on the back. He smiles faintly, and almost turns the announcement back over to study Hermione's face again, when a faint glow at the bottom catches his eye. Draco watches at the glow slowly grows brighter until fading quickly, Hermione's tiny lettering leaving one word burnt into the paper:

Always. 

Draco watches as the word disappears quickly into the glow again, leaving no trace of the event behind. A small smile plagues Draco's lips for the remainder of the day. 

**Hermione - The Present (October 8, 2008)**

Hermione stares at the flowers on her bedside table; to anyone else she's sure they still look like the perfect vivid blue they started as, but she has noticed lately that they've been fading just a little bit, the first sign of their age. She had researched them back when she had received them, in an effort to figure out what kind they were, but had been unable to find anything like them anywhere. She has since decided that they look like some kind of rose hybrid, only much fuller and with narrower petals; Hermione is fairly certain that they were curated at some point in Malfoy family history specifically for the grounds. She wonders again who in the Malfoy lineage, like her, had a penitent for blue.

She opens the drawer of her bedside table, pulling the lavish box from its place hidden at the back of the drawer. The velvet box is soft beneath her fingers as she snaps it open, pulling the white gold chain out. It rests cooly in her palm as her fingers trace the sapphire stone. _Less than one week._ She thinks, before replacing the necklace and snapping the box shut again. 

**Draco - The Past (January 8-10, 2001)**

Draco looks up to greet the memo that's just flown into his office, snatching it from the air. The note isn't signed, but he would recognize her handwriting anywhere.

_Meet me in my office at 12? I have a proposition._

Draco summons his quill, intrigued, and scrawls his reply below:

_I'll be there._

Draco sits outside of her office at 11:55, curiosity peaked. At exactly 12:00 Hermione opens the door and wordlessly beckons to him to enter her office, closing the door behind them. "I'm going to cut right to the chase or else I'll lose my nerve." Draco nods. "I'm being sent on a business trip this week, to Scotland."

"Okay?"

"Come with me." 

"Come with you? To Scotland?" Draco studies her, her face softening as she loses her conviction.

"Nevermind, it's a stupid idea. I shouldn't have brought it up." 

Draco steps closer to her, twirling one of her chestnut curls between his fingers. "When do we leave?"

Early Wednesday morning Draco arrives outside of the muggle cafe down the street from Hermione's old apartment, briefcase in tow. He buys a croissant and a black tea, then finds a table in the back to sit at while he waits for Hermione to arrive. Draco tries to focus on reading the newspaper in front of him, but the bell above the door steals his focus each time it alerts him of a new presence in the cafe. Hermione arrives exactly on time, of course, and scurries up to the counter, fidgeting nervously with her watch as she orders. Draco watches her choose a pastry and pay, digging through her little beaded bag for her cash. She makes her way to him, carrying what Draco is sure is a London Fog. Her stands as she reaches the table, then follows her wordlessly out the back door of the little shop. 

The back door opens into an alley, which Hermione and Draco walk down in silence, until they reach a doorway disgusted as a brick wall by a concealment charm. Inside the doorway is a single coffee table, which Hermione places her hand on and nods to Draco, who does the same. A few minutes of awkward silence go by before Draco feels the familiar pull of a port key, and their feet land squarely in Scotland. Hermione begins walking, Draco trailing behind. "Did you put the glamour charm on your face to disguise yourself?" She whispers as they make their way up the street to a small hotel.

"Yeah, of course. You're the only one who knows who I am, so you're the only one who is actually seeing what I look like."

"Clever little charm."

"Hmmm, I know. I got quite tired of people staring any time I went out, so I've perfected it over the years."

Hermione and Draco enter the hotel and she hurries up to the desk. Draco watches as her wand is charmed to open their room door by The Concierge. She then hurries towards the elevator, Draco in her wake. Hermione lets out a huge breath as the door to their room swings closed behind her, before tearing off her cloak and collapsing head first into the bed. "I can't believe we did this!" She shouts into the pillows. 

Draco sits on the bed beside her. "Technically we haven't done anything yet… I can go home if you've changed your mind."

Hermione sits up and locks eyes with Draco. "Don't you dare."

Draco laces his fingers into her hair, gently massaging her scalp. "How much time until your first meeting?"

Hermione toys with the clasp of his cloak. "Enough."

Hermione pushes Draco's cloak from his shoulders, then pulls him down on top of her, their lips meeting in a flurry of moans. She runs her fingers through his neat blond hair, pulling the strands down across his forehead. Hermione breaks from his lips to kiss across his jaw. She pauses at his ear, "I missed you, Draco." A moan escapes his lips and he slips his hands under her blouse, running his fingers along the soft skin of her stomach. They make short work of their clothes, desperate to be as close to one another as possible. 

Draco climbs on top of her, sliding his cock against the entrance of her pussy. "Hermione, I swear to you that tonight I will take my time with you; I will kiss every inch of you and I will worship your body, I will make you feel ravished and beautiful, but right now, I just need to take you. I need all of you to be mine again."

He hears a moan escape from Hermione's lips as he pushes into her. "Slow, Draco. I haven't had anything as big as you in there since the last time we did this." 

Draco grunts some kind of affirmation as his cock gently stretches her walls around him. "God, Hermione. You're so tight. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last like this." 

Hermione whines into Draco's ear, an indistinguishable mix of pleasure and pain as he finally bottoms out inside of her. He holds his body still, waiting for her signal. "Please," she breathes. He slowly pulls out before sinking back into her, both of them burning with pleasure. Draco keeps his strokes gentle, waiting for her command. "Faster." He pushes his hips into her, illiciting a more desperate set of moans from her lips. 

"Hermione, I'm not going to last long this round. I want you to play with your clit for me, love. I want to cum together." Hermione whimpers and starts circling her clit, her other hand tangled in his long hair. By the way her walls are contracting around him, Draco can tell it's not going to take her very long either. He breaks their kiss and whispers into her ear, "I need you to cum for me, love. I need to feel your pussy pulsing on my cock." Draco can feel her clamping down onto him in response, her walls begining to spasm around him. With her chasing her completion, Draco let's himself go, his cock sending spurt after spurt deep into her pussy before collapsing into her body. 

"Draco?"

"Mhmmm?"

"You better be ready to absolutely spoil me tonight."

"Absolutely."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Hermione - The Past (January 10, 2001)**

Hermione unlocks the door after her day full of meetings, her mouth hanging open as she takes it all in. 

Draco strolls over to her, wearing nothing but silk boxers. "How was your dinner meeting, love?"

"Oh, um, it was fine." She responds, distracted by the chistled muscles of his chest. The room is dim, lit only by the dozens of candles floating lazily through the air, magically suspended above the bed. 

Draco hands her a small, black silk bag. "I bought this for you. Do you want to freshen up in the bathroom and then try it on for me?"

Hermione grins, taking the bag before turning towards the bathroom. "I won't be long."

Hermione floats out of the bathroom in the silk slip, her nipples just barely visible through the green fabric. Draco takes a deep breath as he watches her walk toward the bed where he sits, waiting. "Hermione, you look even more lovely than I imagined you would." He puts his hand out to hers, pulling her down to sit on the bed beside his. He twirls his finger around one of her curls as he searches her deep amber eyes. "I have one other thing for you." He reaches behind him and presents a blue velvet box, opening it in his lap. 

Draco removes a necklace, and runs his finger along Hermione's collar bone. "May I put it on you?" She nods. Draco hooks the clasp closed behind her neck as he speaks, "We don't know who this belonged to, but it's been in my family for longer than anyone can remember. Someone must have had a penitent for blue, as you do. We suspect it's the same someone who commissioned those blue flowers I've always been so fond of. Anyways, It's reminded me of you for years, I thought it would suit you. I know you can't wear it when we leave here, but the thought of it never having graced your neck was too sad. Maybe you can just wear it when you're mine? Keep it tucked away when you can't be?" Draco kisses the curve of her neck before pulling back to admire the stone on her skin, tracing the blue sapphire under his fingers. "I've never seen it look more beautiful than in this moment." 

Hermione reaches up and brings his lips to her own, kissing him passionately. "Thank you, Draco. It's absolutely beautiful." 

Draco pulls Hermione into his lap and buries his face in her curls. "Now, love. Let's see about enjoying this sexy little slip you're teasing me with." Draco kisses her exposed neck as he runs his fingers over her nipples, already peaked beneath the fabric. Hermione turns into him, climbing over him to straddle his hips. She can already feel how hard he in under the warmth of her crotch. Hermione's hips tilt forward, grinding into his body. "Hey, slow down there, little lion." He chuckles, "Tonight is about me enjoying you. Every single inch of you as a matter of fact." Draco lifts her off of his lap and pulls the slip over her head. "Lay on your stomach?" 

Hermione spreads out on the bed, wiggling her arse impatiently before feeling a warm liquid spreading across her back. She lets out a long sigh as Draco straddles her back and begins to massage her shoulders. He works the massage oil down her arms and then back up to her neck, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "You're so beautiful, Hermione. I love all these little freckles sprinkling your arms and shoulders." His hands work into the flesh of her back, relaxing the muscles around each vertabrae. He skips over her arse, moving down to her feet. Hermione whines as he works into the tight muscles. "Those heels do wonders for making your arse and legs look amazing, but it seems like they're not doing great things to your feet." She groans in agreement.

Draco spreads more hot oil on the back of Hermione's legs, illiciting a deep moan as he digs into her calves and her thighs, pulling the stress from her body. Draco grips her arse cheeks, kneading the supple flesh beneath his palms. He spreads her legs, massaging his fingers into the outer folds of her labia, before slipping two inside of her. "God, Hermione. You're so ready, so wet. Will you get up on your knees for me?" Hermione nods, rising to her knees as Draco wraps his arm around her, cupping her breast. He guides his cock to the entrance of her pussy and dips gently inside, slowly pushing deeper with each thrust. Draco's other arm finds her clit, circling in rhythm with his thrusts. Hermione can feel her legs weakening, but he supports her body, pulling her into his chest. His breath ghosts over her ear, each little moan and grunt sending shivers through her body. 

Hermione can feel the urgency coursing through Draco's body, feel her body reacting to his, growing closer to her own release. Her orgasm crashes over her in mind numbing waves, simultaneously pulling his from the depths of his body. She feels his cock pulsing inside of her, filling her with his seed as he moans into her ear, "I love you, Hermione. Always." 

"Always." She whispers back. 


End file.
